Azazel: Eternamente mía Clarissa
by Mcmary
Summary: Azazel aprovechó la oportunidad de su inmortal vida. Gracias a Jocelyn pudo poseer a Clarissa... su Salomé. One Shot. Ganador del primer lugar en el reto: ¿Canto Infernal o Aleluya Celestial? del foro EL AMOR TIENE ALAS.


**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.**

**Este fic participa en el Reto Normal: _¿Canto Infernal o Aleluya Celestial?_ del foro EL AMOR TIENE ALAS.**

**¿Ángel o Demonio? **

**«**DEMONIO**».**

**Canción: Salomé de Chayanne.**

* * *

Azazel ha pasado su vida vagando por la tierra. Desde que se rebeló y cayó de los cielos ha decidido seguir su propio mundo. Unas de las actividades preferidas de este demonio era poseer mujeres, hacer con ellas su antojo y dejarlas embarazadas. Su cabello negro como la noche, su tez blanca, su musculatura perfecta y sus ojos negros sin fin; él hacía que cualquier mujer cayera en sus manos. Aunque este era su aspecto "real", él cambiada según los gustos de las mujeres; más por gusto que por necesidad pues ninguna lo rechazaba. Estaba de vuelta en Nueva York, después de un período en Japón, aquel país le parecía ideal pero sentía que debía regresar; siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, sin saber que debía hacer, hasta que llegó. Una familia de cazadores sin protección. No solo eso, era más que eso. Lo suyo no era matar y destrozar como muchos otros demonios, él disfrutaba del placer, la lujuria; ansiaba y quería las mujeres de otros. Reconoció al brujo a lo lejos e indagó lo que hacía con ellas. Supo que con la madre no tendría ganancia y se decidió por la niña en brazos de esta.

La nefilim era testaruda a los ojos de Azazel… — Jocelyn, Clarissa necesita la protección— dijo el brujo. Jocelyn, la madre de Clarissa, una mujer alta, esbelta, con el cabello rojo obscuro y ojos verdes tenía un aire protector pero era ciega a la realidad, él sabía quién era y lo que su ex-esposo hizo, cuyo resultado logró que se cerrara y le tomara rabia a su propio mundo; ella se negaba rotundamente a realizar el ritual y los hechizos de protección que se les proporcionaba a los cazadores de sombras al nacer.

— ¡BASTA! Ya he dicho que no Magnus.

— Entonces de nada valdrá esto — y salió molesto del apartamento de los Fray's.

Sin protección ni rituales Clary estaba expuesta a todo. Eso la dejó abierta, como una puerta sin llave: abierta a cualquier tipo de influencia demoníaca o malevolencia. Azazel sonrió al ser él quien descubrió el secreto de Jocelyn y decidió trazar su plan; esa niña sería de él.

Comprendió lo que hacía Magnus allí, evitaba que la pequeña Clarissa viera el mundo de las sombras. Al ser un demonio controló eso e hizo que la pequeña solo lo viera a él, entraba en sus sueños y le susurraba. Decidió abandonar Nueva York y solo volver en los sueños de ella.

Azazel era un demonio muy inteligente y calculador, él mantenía a Clary en un estado mental de hipnosis. De día era la dulce niña que su madre quería, nerd y amante al dibujo; de noche y en sueños era «_Salomé_» una joven segura de su cuerpo, confiada y absolutamente sexy. Clarissa, su «_Salomé_», era una linda niña de 16 años con el cabello rojo como el fuego, largo y rizado; sus ojos verdes y grandes dándole un aire de superioridad y seguridad; mantenía su cuerpo tonificado y sus pequeñas curvas la hacía más deseosa a los ojos de él. No era muy alta pero eso a él no le importaba, así la deseaba. Al verla ya hecha una mujer, decidió regresar a Nueva York.

— Oh mi _Salomé_ ya es hora — Clasissa se paró de su cama, se colocó un sexy vestido rojo, peinó su cabello y lo dejó caer suelto sobre su espalda; se maquilló suavemente y se colocó unos tacones de agujas negros. Abrió la ventana de su cuarto y saltó. Vagó por la ciudad y entró a un club de moda. El vigilante de Pandemonium la dejó entrar y ella le sonrió pícaramente. Una vez dentro, inmediatamente se dispuso a bailar al ritmo de la música electrónica que allí sonaba.

— _Salomé,_ _báilame Salomé._

— Azazel — pronunció ella de manera sexy. Él se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura, ella se movía lentamente.

— Cierra los ojos _Salomé_ — ella los cerró. Una orden de él lo era todo para ella. Azazel se colocó detrás de ella y le susurraba:

**«**_Báilame como quieras báilame, _

_que tu ritmo me vuelve loco Salomé, _

_báilame como quieras, báilame, _

_que tu ritmo me vuelve loco Salomé_**»**

— «_Salomé_» — susurró. Ella abrió los ojos, se volteó y lo observó detenidamente. Pasó una mano por su cara y sonrió.

— Al fin te siento Azazel, ¿me llevarás contigo? — preguntó deseosa de estar con él.

— Todo a su tiempo preciosa — dijo serio — ahora sigue bailando para mí — ella le sonrió y siguió su danza. Aunque estaban en un club, parecía que estaban solos y Clary le hacía sexys movimientos a su Azazel. Ella se aleja un poco y él la mira sonreír, ella se aleja con pasos ardientes de él. Él atrae una silla hacia donde se encuentra y se sienta. — _Salomé_ — ella se muerde los labios y se acerca con movimientos sensuales hacia él, la música se hace tan parte de ella que cada movimiento desborda sentimientos y excitación. Él cantó para ella y solo ella escuchaba y bailaba.

«_Tanta adrenalina, sube a mi cabeza, _

_miro como bailas y sale el fuego de tus caderas, _

_y con el tambor tu y yo, vamos acercándonos, _

_a esa tentación que me vuelve loco y me desespera. _

_y es que tu cintura, mi insulina pura, _

_me vas atrapando, me vas elevando, _

_y es que ese tu cuerpo nena, _

_que respira vida nena, _

_y es que tienes todo en esta vida pa' gozar_».

Ella bajó hasta donde él y se sentó en sus piernas, lamió su cuello y mordió sus labios; él como pudo la alejó un poco y en susurro siguió cantando.

«_Baila que ritmo te sobra, baila que báilame, _

_acércate un poquito Salomé, _

_baila que ritmo te sobra, baila que báilame, _

_regálame tu hechizo de mujer_»

Así se sentía él, hechizado por Clarissa. Su divina obsesión, eso lo consumía y él lo sabía pero no la quería lejos de él.

«_¡Ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!, tu bajaste desde el cielo, _

_¡ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!, y me echaste al candelero, _

_¡ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!, tu bajaste desde el cielo, _

_¡ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!, mira niña si te quiero_».

Ironía que él pensara que ella fuese un ángel pero uno igual a él, uno caído y desviado de su camino y propósito para el cual nació.

«_Pero ven y baila, _

_síguete acercando que con tu sabor que es caribe y son, _

_seguimos gozando; _

_tu ritmo se ve mi amor, _

_cuando cae tu sudor _

_y tus movimientos parecen más que un gato sagrado. _

_Y es que tu cintura, de silueta luna, _

_que me va atrapando, me va alucinando, _

_y es que está en tu cuerpo nena, _

_eres vida, vida nena, y es que tienes todo en esta vida pa' gozar_»

Clarissa despertó en su cama como si nada hubiese pasado. Se sentía un tanto agotada y no quería pararse de la cama. — «_Salomé, báilame Salomé_» — Clary respiró profundo y se retorcía en la cama. — ¡Oh preciosa! — Azazel lamía sus labios al verla así. Ella se sentía excitada y anhelaba el tacto de él.

— Azazel tócame — gemía ella.

— Baila para mí _Salomé_ — Clary se paró de la cama y empezó a contonear su cuerpo al ritmo de la música que se reproducía en su mente. Azazel apareció frente a ella y se sentó en su cama — desnúdate — le ordenó. Lenta y seximente Clarissa se iba despojando de su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda frente a él. Sus ojos negros brillaban de deseo y la atrajo hacia él. La colocó sobre la cama y la poseyó. Consumió su cuerpo, lo besó, lo marcó y con un grito de júbilo dijo — eternamente mía Clarissa — y se la llevó.

**Fin.**


End file.
